


Cheater Is What You Are!

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Romance, Arguing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"YOU MISERABLE PIECE OF WANKING TRASH!" cursed Arthur with all his might in his voice. Alfred shook in utter fear of the terrifying voice. Alfred felt betrayed by his own judgment—lie to him, he'll never notice—and unfortunately lying had their consequences and this one was contemptible. What could he possibly do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater Is What You Are!

**Author's Note:**

> This one took a while to make because I was trying to get the angst right. I hope everyone knows that if you enter any pairing angst story you are just asking for Death to come and- *hears doorbell*-guess that's him. So I hope you guys enjoy this angst styed story! :)

"YOU MISERABLE PIECE OF WANKING TRASH!" cursed Arthur with all his might in his voice. Alfred shook in utter fear of the terrifying voice.

"Arthur, I-I'm sorry-!" He tried to reach his arms out just to hug him, but Arthur dashed out of the living room in a quick flash. Alfred found his footing—once lost from feeling wobbly now turned sturdy—and raced after his boyfriend.

What the hell was he thinking? He knew that this would happen, and lying wasn't going to make it any easier. But nope, he had to hide his stupidity and make it into a woven ball of white thread known as lies. Alfred deceived him—it was all his fault and not his love's. He tumbled on the stairs leading up and heard the door of their bedroom slam powerfully. Alfred knew it was stupid but he felt like Anna from Frozen and Elsa was the poor, paranoid Arthur who'd obviously not forgive him of his sins.

Alfred got to the door and breathed heavily, his hands touching the wooden surface. He felt like a prisoner, only he was not and Arthur was...

Bang, bang, bang! Alfred banged the door frantically.

"Artie, I'm sorry!" he apologized loudly. He heard his echo behind his ears. "I didn't mean what I done. It was all a shitty mistake and it's my fault and I'm sorry!"

"You're lying, git!" Arthur protested sharply, Alfred had a feeling he was near the door and...he heard uncontrollably sobbing behind the door that kept them apart.

Alfred felt betrayed by his own judgment—lie to him, he'll never notice—and unfortunately lying had their consequences and this one was contemptible. He tried to knock on the door, more gently. Nonetheless Arthur from the other side never responded and sobbed on. Alfred apperceived his legs going sluggish and he nonchalantly dropped to the ground. On the floor and with a mind too ill-advised to comprehend, Alfred felt powerless against all odds.

"Arthur..." he muttered softly against the door. Alfred felt something slowly dripping off his eyes and blurring his vision drastically.

Now it was Alfred's turn to shed tears of agony. The desperation of his effort to gain forgiveness of his one love felt utterly blundered into wretchedness. How could he have cheated on Arthur like that? Such a sin like his should never be forgiven.

"Please, I'm begging you..." he muttered softly to the door. "Please come out now. I don't want you to leave me... I promise I won't do it ever again. I need you, Arthur."

No response was heard behind.

Alfred tried to swallow the huge lump in his throat. He fought back tears that managed to stream down his cheeks.

"Arthur...come out please? I don't want you to hate me again. All I hear from you are curses, but I know you don't mean them. Please just come out, or at least let me hear your voice."

For some reason Alfred felt Arthur's presence by the door. He was getting close, Alfred knew it. Just a little more...

"You're too good for me. Nobody knows you better, and you have the right to get angry with me. I'm sorry again. You make me laugh at your funny accent, you sometimes make me smile all the time whenever I'm depressed. If you were gone I wouldn't want to live in this world. Your existence alone makes the best of me."

Arthur murmured, "That's so cheesy..."

Alfred regained his strength and stood on his knees, hands placed on the wooden surface blocking the one he love and a face full of chance and hope and worry for his lover behind. He had to control himself to kick down the door just to embrace Arthur. However he had to take things slow for once in order to bring Arthur's trust back into their relationship.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "But it's the truth. All of it."

"Hey, can I ask why?" asked Arthur, his voice slightly croaking.

"Why I did that?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, well," he brushed his hair with his hand and sighed before saying, "I got greedy. I wanted to win that game for once. You always win Monopoly and I really wanted to win!"

There was a minute pause in the air until Alfred heard Arthur got up and told him he was coming out. Alfred stumbled upwards and gladly stood back for his boyfriend to come out.

Alfred saw Arthur's proud smirking face but noticed the running red nose and red burning eyes. He sighed in great relief to see Arthur standing tall and smirking his British smirk.

"Well, I expected you wanting that dumb avenue," he said smartly. "If you just admit you took my Monopoly dollars then I would've understand. Shall we continue our game?" Arthur moved pass Alfred and was walking away.

Alfred grabbed Arthur by the arm, stunning his boyfriend by pulling him into his arms and kiss him passionately on Arthur's lips. Arthur was astonished he had done something so romantic. As they continued to kiss Arthur let out a small moan of pleasure.

Arthur pulled his lips away to breath, "Oi, Alfred. You want to skip the game?"

Alfred stared hungrily in Arthur's eyes. "Sure." He replied, taking him back into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

 

"Alfred, did you really mean all those things you said?" Arthur asked as his slender fingers traveled around Alfred's bare muscular chest.

"Of course," he answered sincerely. Alfred kissed Arthur's blond hair affectionately and smelt Earl Grey tea, much to his confusion.

"So...you promise never to take my Monopoly dollars?"

"I swear it on my soul for I'm your one and only hero." Alfred vowed responsibly.

Arthur moved over to reach Alfred's face and unexpectedly kissed him. Alfred didn't mind, though. He vowed he would never steal Monopoly dollars ever again.


End file.
